Wake Up Call-A Sonic and MLP Cross Over
by Izura the fox
Summary: Sonic and his friends get sucked into another dimension because Eggman accidentally activated Tails' Dimensional Portal,causing the gang to go to another universe in an entirely new dimension!Join the gang in an exciting new adventure filled with adventure and rivalry through it all.I'm adding other OCs scribe them down to detail!(Just an FYI-all MLP characters are anthros.)
1. Prolouge to LOVE?

[suggested track-Twinkle Park-Sonic Adventure DX]

In Mobius-

Sonic was with his friends at Twinkle Park. Miles 'Tails' Prower was tinkering with a machine that was suppose to take the gang to another dimension, Sonic was listening to His World (dubstep) on the MP3 Player Tails gave him, Knuckles was punching a punching bag, Shadow was polishing a chaos emerald, and Izura was listening to iNsANiTY (Frost Mix) on his MP3 Player with his hood up as usual.

**(Izura is my fan character.)**

* * *

In Equestria-

Twilight Sparkle was researching about different dimensions, Rainbow Dash was trying to increase her average speed, PinkiePie was setting up a party for no specific reason, Rarity was making new dresses and tuxedos, Applejack was taking apples back to the farm, and Fluttershy was tending to her animals as usual.

* * *

Back in Mobius-

Eggman attacked Sonic and the gang, blasting them with a laser, causing Tails' machine to activate and sending them all to Equestria. Multiple voices were shouting different things at the same time"WHOA!" - "THE FUCK?!" - "AWW C'MON EGG HEAD!" - "NOOOOOOOOOO! My plan backfired!"

* * *

Back in Equestria-

When Twilight opened the door AS Sonic and the gang landed right in front of her.

"Owww... Is everyone alright?" Sonic asked. "Hmph, I'm fine." Shadow replied. "Could you at least GET OFF ME?!" Knuckles yelled irritatedly as Sonic jumped up. "Sorry Knux". Twilight interjected with "Who, and what, are you?" "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! The fastest thing alive!" Sonic boasted. "I am the ultimate life form, Shadow the hedgehog!" Shadow declared."I-is that so?" Twilight managed. "I'm Miles Prower; but everyone calls me Tails." Tails responded. "I'm Knuckles the Echidna." Knuckles simply said. Izura didn't say anything. "Oh, sorry. He doesn't talk much after-" Tails whispered the rest in Twilight's ear. "I do the others know this too?" Twilight wondered. "Yeah, everyone who knows him does." Tails shivered as he recalled Izura's description of the scene that was described to Tails when he first met Izura. "Hey, you should meet my friends. They love to meet new pones! Or in your cases, animals. But you five are much more sophisticated than the other kind!"Twi added hastily catching Shadow's death glare.

* * *

After some exploring

"Considering I know that at least three of you are fastest-",Twi gestured to Izura,Sonic and Shadow,"I'll leave you three with Rainbow; Knuckles, go to the farm to meet up with Applejack; Tails, I guess me and you are the smartest in our group,right?"Twilight questioned. "No, Izura is smarter than me, but better than all of us." Tails said chuckling. "Oh, uh, well, Tails, come with me anyways." Twi said, slightly embarrassed for pretty much saying that Izura was considered a 'dumb-ass' compared to Tails and herself.

* * *

With Sonic, Shadow, Izura and Rainbow Dash after a lot of explaining

"Wow...So you can go SUPER SONIC?!" Rainbow gasped. "Yep"Sonic said with a smile and a thumbs up. Then she turned to Shadow. "A-and you can too?!" she asked excitedly. "Obviously" Shadow scoffed. "So what abut you cutie?" RD had turned to Izura, making him pull up his hood and blush. "Well, I, uh, I can go Super, Hyper, Dark, Dark Super and Dark Hyper. I have another form but..." Izura's hand twitched for a moment. "Whoa, I can tell you don't like it. Can't you get rid of it?" RD asked consolingly. "Unless you want me dead in within hours, no.

It's the only form that I can't live without." "That's harsh man." RD felt a bit bad for him. Then Sonic wrote something and handed it to Dash , causing her to gasp. "That's...That's so sad..." RD almost instantly fell silent then spoke up again, changing the subject to something that interested all of them. "Hey Sonic, lemme me get this straight, you claim to be the 'fastest thing alive', Shadow is the self-proclaimed 'ultimate life from', and Izura is called 'The Beast' because even when you and shadow fuse to Hyper Shadic you STILL can't beat him? That sounds awesome! You want to prove yourselves?" RD challenged. "All right, I'm game!" Sonic chuckled.

"You'd better get a head-start Sonic. That goes for you too Pegasus." Shadow smirked slyly. "Don't worry about him. It's just Shadow being Shadow." Izura commented which stunned them all."B-But I thought you didn't usually talk?!" Rainbow's face slightly lit up. "I guess I finally said 'screw it'." Izura replied. Dash almost fainted. "Whoa,you okay?" Izura held her up sightly. "Y-yeah..." Rd responded in a love-struck voice. "Sonic, Shadow, you guys go on and race. I'll stay with her, make sure she's okay." Sonic nodded as they took off.

* * *

After Sonic and Shadow got back

"Dude,I totally beat you.",Sonic proclaimed."In your dreams",Shadow laughed."No no no I totally beat you!"Sonic said. Then they saw RD kissing Izura before she quickly pulled away. "I, uhh, well you see, eh-hehe-" Dash said before she grabbed Izura and flew off.

* * *

**The first chapter in my Sonic MLP cross over! Hope ya liked it cause there'll be the next chapter ASAP! For now,gotta get typing. Sayonara!**


	2. Friends to Rivals

June 30, ten years ago

"AAAAAHHHHH!" An ear-splitting and terrified scream resonated in a near by forest causing a 3-year-old blue fox to rush through the trees back to his house, where the scream came from. The outside wall of his house, which was suppose to be a reddish blue, was splattered with red with blood. Almost immediately he knew someone had been killed. He flung open the door and saw his parents corpses lying over in a corner and saw a light blue hedgehog with blue and red sneakers was choking his sister! "Kiumi!",he shouted and the mysterious light blue hedgehog turned to the fox. "Hmm?Oh,you must be Izura, judging by the blue fur,emerald-green eyes,and torn-up shirt and pants. I believe you came to save your caring sister,did you not?" "Put her down Nazo!" "Alright", Nazo replied. He sat her down as if she were something fragile. He slid back and blasted her with Perfect Chaos Flare. "NO!" Izura bolted across the room,catching his sister's corpse,looking at her like she might still be alive but he knew otherwise. Suddenly his fur blackened and his eyes became blood-red with dark red rings around text shone brightly on the walls in read "Darkness has consumed the is no those who grow close to him can return him to sanity when he becomes consumed my darkness."Nazo stared at the markings,his face shone an expression of horror. Slender-Man and Jeff the killer arrive soon and read the grab his family's' souls,put them and most of his stuff in a backpack and take off as Nazo teleports as far away as he can. So begins Izura's ten years in Slender Woods,the home of Slender-Man and Masky.

_End_

December 23-Twilight's House

"Damnit!",Sonic shouted,clearly aggravated as Tails told him there isn't a way back to Mobius _alive_ at the current time."How are we suppose to get back?!" "Sonic,cool it.",Izura said calmly,but was snowing outside and RD was having some fun. Izura was making the snow change different colors,more specifically,the colors of the RD's mane just to make Dash laugh. Dash smiled slyly and threw a snowball at Izura and was waiting for him to block or catch it but he merely dodged,finished his snow fort,then started chucking snowballs at dodged most of them but got hit by a few,even Shadow joined the snowball a few hours of throwing snow at each other Shadow went to play His game (Shadow the Hedgehog) on the PS3 Tails gave him,Tails was talking to Twilight about their adventures while drinking Hot Chocolate,Sonic got a chili-dog from somewhere,RD was following Izura around and hung various groupings of mistletoe over him and made sure the two of them got caught under Izura finally lost her,he was at where he was trying to get to-Vinyl's knocked and almost immediately got an answer,and just like Dash,she had a crush on him the second she saw him,and he looked like he was bored as all hell."Oh,hi.",Izura,who was looking over in some random direction,looked slightly surprised at such quick response."Hi!",Vinyl said in a rush,"Wanna go for a walk?" "Sure"Izura said explaining why he doesn't like to talk about the past,Vinyl was quick to change the subject,seeing his mouth,hand,and eye twitch for a second and Izura was glad for it."So what music you like?",as Vinyl was slightly more interested in music at the moment."Now that I think about it,rock,punk,metal,etcetera etcetera.",Izura said with slight confusion."Why?"Vinyls heart skipped a beat."Whoa,I felt something wrong,or are you just excited about something?" "No,no.I'm 's just I like those exact same things.",Vinyl smiled and blushed."O-okay?" Izura was slightly creeped out at her reaction so made an excuse to leave."Sorry,I usually do something at this go!" and took off just like he found sonic he told him everything about his visit to Vinyl."Ah-hahahaha!Dude,Dash's going to be SO pissed,and jealous!"Sonic just thought this was the funniest thing he ever heard."DUDE!"Izura was almost panicking."This isn't funny!I just hope they don't kill each other over me.",Izura before Sonic could reply he noticed Dash and Vinyl glaring at each other."Whoa,MAAAAYBE this isn't as hilarious as I thought.",Sonic said and rushed to separate them but Dash grabbed Izura and flew off.

* * *

**Ohh shit.I did say there would be romantic rivalrys didn't I?Bet you didn't expect them to be as subtle,brief,and fierce!**

Sorry its so late,Thanks giving ya know?


	3. Stange Day

Later

Izura was walking alone when he saw a grove of trees,their bark like bamboo but were Iron Wood trees."This,this is PERFECT!",Izura yelled."Hey,no citizens aloud.",a near-by guard ordered."But everything else is too weak!",Izura pleaded."No.",the guard's words were final."Fuck it",Izura said and walked on in."*sigh*He's not gonna listen.",the guard groaned and flew off to get Princess Luna."Princess Luna?"The guard flew up to the palace earlier."Yes?",Princess Luna asked."Someone walked into the Iron Wood wouldn't listen when I told them no.",the guard responded."Very well.I shall take care of this myself."Princess Luna flew off and into the Iron Wood Forest towards the sound of punching and tiny she saw Izura,she was shocked to see he was holding his own against what looked like a demon dog that couldn't stop smiling."Chaos...BLAST!" Izura blasted at the demon dodged,rushed forward,and bit flung the dog backwards and it stood in place,breathing heavily."Getting tired Smile Dog?",Izura asked cockily."Yeah,I guess I should call it a day.",Smile Dog replied and ran off deeper into the woods."He always enjoys my company..."Soon Izura realized he was being watched."Who's there?" Izura called out angrily,not turning."I-I'm Princess L-Luna.",Luna replied nervously,afraid Izura was going to attack."Oh,so you're one of the two princesses who rule this portion of this planet eh?",Izura responded much more calmly,but still didn't lower his guard."I'm not going to attack ya know?",Izura said,finally lowering his guard and turns around."Then why didn't you lower your guard until just now?",Luna asked inquisitively."Habit."Izura shrugged."Well whats your name anyway,I never herd you mentioned you the one named Izura that everyone's talking about?"Luna was straight-forward about this."Why is everyone talking about me?"Izura was confused."Well- I'm not sure how to say this but- Most every girl in Equestria is talking about you,spreading rumors about like 'He's going to be mine some day' Rainbow Dash said 'Don't ask me how but I broke through to him and he was talking more freely to people which is why I think he's going to be my boyfriend.' and its starting to really affect me in a strange way._I'm _not even sure how or why its affecting me.",Luna was slightly blushing but managed to hide it without it looking then-"Izura?!Dude,time for the concert!" Sonic's voice echoed."Sorry,gotta !" and as he said that he took off.

At the concert

"Alright!Before the song I just thought Id say this is the perfect time to just party till you cant stand any more!"Sonic's voice boomed into the microphone."Oh and Izura is going to be the lead guitarist and singer."Shadow's voice boomed into the mic as well and snickered as he pulled his mouth away from the mic."Thanks Shad." Izura said trough gritted teeth."Now those of you from Mobius,aka those of you who landed here because of Dr. Eggman,or Dr. "Egg-head" as Sonic and Tails like to call him,or those of you who have played "Sonic Unleashed" should be familiar with the song "Endless Possibilities".And if you haven't guessed,that's what we're playing."

Song starts

* * *

_"This is my escape"_

_"I'm runnin' through this world and I'm not lookin' back!"_

_"Cause I know I can go"_

_"Where no one's ever gone and I'm not lookin' back"_

_"But how will I know when I get there?"_

_"And how will I know when to leave?"_

_"We've all gotta start from somewhere"_

_"AND IT'S RIGHT THERE FOR ME"_

_"The possibilities are never ending"_

_"I see it,I see it"_

_"And now its all within my reach"_

_"Endless possibility"_

_"I see it,I see it now"_

_"It's always BEEN inside of me"_

_"And now I feel so free"_

_"Endless possibility"_

_"And so we'll carry on"_

_"My time to shine has come"_

_"I FEEL IT,(I feel it)"_

_"As fast as I can go"_

_"Straight to the top I know"_

_"YOU'LL SEE IT,(You'll See It)"_

_"So please wake me up when I get there"_

_"It feels like I'm lost in a dream"_

_"I know in my heart that its MY time!"_

_"And I already see"_

_"The possibilities are never ending!"_

_"I see it,I see it"_

_"And now its all within my reach"_

_"Endless possibility"_

_"I see it,I see it now"_

_"It's always BEEN inside of me"_

_"And now I feel so free"_

_"Endless possibility"_

_[Short Guitar solo]_

_"Drop that smile cause you beatin' begins"_

_"NO THIS IS WHERE MY JOURNEY BEGINS!"_

_[Short Guitar solo]_

_"You'll lose your speed,you're losin' your flow!"_

_"BUT INSIDE IS A POWER YOU'LL NEVER KNOW!"_

_[Shorter Guitar solo]_

"Just let it out,its inside you"

"YOU-ALL BETTER STAND BACK CAUSE I'M COMMIN' THROUGH!"

_[Epic Guitar solo]_

_"I see it,I see it"_

_"And now it's all within my reach"_

_"I see it,I see it now"_

_"It's always BEEN inside of me"_

_"I see it,I see it"_

_"And now its all within my reach"_

_"Endless possibility"_

_"I see it,I see it now"_

_"It's always BEEN inside of me"_

_"And now I feel so free"_

_"Endless possibility"_

_"(Endless possibility)"_

_"Endless possibility"_

_"(Endless possibility)"_

_"Endless possibility"_

_End_

* * *

As the song ends the crowd cheers in ,Shadow and Izura head backstage for water and food."C'mon,let me through!" Sonic heard the familiar voice of Tails yell."Dude,let him through."Sonic told the guard."Sonic that was awesome!",Tails said enthusiastically."All four of them were laughing when Luna teleported into the room."Amazing performance you three.",Luna flew in from where the guys entered and eyed Vinyl ,who was already there checking the stereos,did the same."I'm gonna leave before this gets out of hand" Izura whispered to Sonic,who whispered it to ran for it and made it to Twilight's without being tracked."What the hell is going on with Dash and Vinyl?!"Izura yelled angrily.

**Oh crap,Izura is PISSED!**

**See what he means in the next chapter**


	4. The iNsANiTY of Izura!

Last time-

"What's going on with Dash and Vinyl?!"Izura asked angrily."H-How should I know!?"Twilight responded scared."When my family-"Izura twitches as he says 'family' "-was alive I had two girls fighting over me just like Dash and Vinyl!If the-"stops dead with realization that he's going insane."I'm losing myself to insanity.I gotta go!"And with that,Izura takes off to the most secluded,difficult place to get ,Twi figures out whats happening and teleports to her Vinyl's house,where everyone is participating in separating Dash and Vinyl."Guys,something SERIOUSLY wrong is going on with Izura!"Twilight said,making everyone stop and stare."Whats going on with my boyfriend?"Dash demanded."Oh he is SO not your he's ANYONE'S boyfriend,its mine."Vinyl remarked."SHUT UP!"Twilight yelled."He something about his family after demanding what was going on between you two,recalling two other girls who fought over him then said something like 'I'm losing myself to insanity.I'm leaving!' and took off!"Twilight said,straining to keep herself from crying."If he's going insane,then it'll take careful planning to take him ,have you got control of your dark super form?"Sonic was planing to go dark super because of the absence of the chaos emeralds."Tch,who HASN'T?"Shadow asked boastfully."Well Tails and Knux don't even have one,and I'm sure none of them have one."Sonic said gesturing to Twilight,Applejack,Fluttershy,Dash and Vinyl."We'll split up into ,you go with ,you're with me,Twi,I think it's best you go with ,I'm pairing you with your Equestrian counterpart,I think its better for you to stay here."Sonic said."No,I'm looking for him on my own."Dash said forcefully."But Dash,that'd be _suicide_!"Sonic said,clearly not wanting anyone dead."I don't care.I'm going alone."Dash said and she flew out to look for him."We'd better get going if we have any hope to find him before nightfall."Sonic said,so they all took off in their respective groups.

Later

[Suggested track-Phenomenon-Thousand Foot Krutch]

After a while of flying around,she herd something."Here I am..."said a cold version the familiar voice of Izura."I-Izura,don't give 's me,Rainbow -"Dash tried to say 'friend',but she loved him too much and it came out as 'girlfriend' instead."Listen,I don't have much control now but you need to leave before it takes over again and kills you!"Izura said,in a cold,insane voice."No,I wont leave you like this."Dash said,tears brimming in her eyes."Please..."Izura's voice sounded more insane."I'm not gonna leave you..."Dash whispered."Get away from him Dash!"commanded Dash didn't move,and continued to stare sadly into Izura's eyes."He's unstable,get away from him!"Sonic shouted at found them as well and when Vinyl arrived,Dash blushed and kissed Izura as he was starting to become controlled by his of Izura's insanity returning,Izura got blasted back."Ha!That didn't even do anything!"Izura said in a cold,insane voice as the rings around Izura's eyes disappeared."No,NO!"His irises became blue and his fur became red."Izura...What is this?"Dash asked."This,is my super form."Izura said as he powered down.


	5. Izura vs Nazo!

11:00am-December 23

At a concert-

In light of the events that happened about a day and a half ago,I decided to sing a song that reflects what happened to me song is called iNsANiTY (frost mix). **(I'll type it in English.)**

_[Guitar Solo]_

_"Every thing is said and done"_

_"Everyone has had their fun"_

_"Time to make my exit from this"_

_"Fairytale"_

_"My departure was foreseen,from the very begining"_

_"From the window of madness"_

_"Sayonara"_

_"Hello,nice to meet"_

_"You seem familiar"_

_"Have I met,you before"_

_"Goodby sweetie nice,to see you haven't,talked in quiet a while"_

_"iNsANiTY"_

_"The weight of the air is torture"_

_"pSyCHoPAtHY"_

_"Don't know who I am any more"_

_"iNsANiTY"_

_"The illusion of ignorance"_

_"cApTIvTIy"_

_"Unable to run away"_

_"iNsANiTY"_

_"The weight of the air is torture"_

_"pSyCHoPAtHY"_

_"Don't know who I am any more"_

_"iNsANiTY"_

_"The illusion of ignorance"_

_"cApTIvTIy"_

_"Trying to stop it from corrupting"_

_[Short Guitar Solo]_

_"I was never meant to be"_

_"This painting's main centerpiece"_

_"Hidden in a corner my outlines are fading"_

_"The days have turned into night"_

_"Darkness has consumed the light"_

_"From the window of madness"_

_"Sayonara"_

_"Hello,nice to meet"_

_"You seem familiar"_

_Have I met,you before"_

_"Goodby sweetie nice,to see you haven't,talked in quiet a while"_

_"iNsANiTY"_

_"The weight of the air is torture"_

_"pSyCHoPAtHY"_

_"Don't know who I am any more"_

_"iNsANiTY"_

_"The illusion of ignorance"_

_"cApTIvTIy"_

_"Unable to run away"_

_"iNsANiTY"_

_"The weight of the air is torture"_

_"pSyCHoPAtHY"_

_"Don't know who I am any more"_

_"iNsANiTY"_

_"The illusion of ignorance"_

_"cApTIvTIy"_

_"Unable to run away"_

_"iNsANiTY"_

_"The weight of the air is torture"_

_"pSyCHoPAtHY"_

_"Don't know who I am any more"_

_"iNsANiTY"_

_"The illusion of ignorance"_

_"cApTIvTIy"_

_"Trying to stop it from corrupting,my heart"_

_"Why won't anyone,notice the torment?"_

_"This madness is causing,terror of my own,self-conscious minds"_

_"Persecution"_

_"I won't survive like this"_

_"sAnITy"_

_"Light is peeking through the darkness"_

_"pUrITy"_

_"Can't feel any more of the stress"_

_"sAnITy"_

_"It's already fading away"_

_"cRuELtY"_

_"Instinct's controlling me"_

_"iNsANiTY"_

_"The weight of the air is torture"_

_"pSyCHoPAtHY"_

_"Don't know who I am any more"_

_"iNsANiTY"_

_"The illusion of ignorance"_

_"cApTIvTIy"_

_"Unable to run away"_

_"iNsANiTY"_

_"The weight of the air is torture"_

_"pSyCHoPAtHY"_

_"Don't know who I am any more"_

_"iNsANiTY"_

_"The illusion of ignorance"_

_"cApTIvTIy"_

_"The corruption has taken me"_

_[Guitar Solo]_

End

* * *

The crowd cheers for a song well done as Izura heads backstage,expecting a "It really does reflect how you acted yesterday" but instead,got a different response to the song."I-I knew you were plagued by insanity but that,that was...Wow..."Sonic Vinyl and Dash were more concerned with his performance."Wow,that was awesome!"Dash exclaimed."Don't mind her,but you killed out there!"Vinyl said,eying Dash angrily."Hey,didn't you say at one point you liked the song 'Goodbye' by 'SR-71'?"Vinyl asked,stopping Dash from saying anything."Y-yeah?"Izura said,nervous that the two would fight over me again."Why don't you come by my place and we can rock out to it?"Vinyl suggested hopefully."Sorry,I already have plans for today."Izura remembered,relieved."With who?"Vinyl questioned,restraining her rage."No one,just me."Izura said,closing his eyes."Tch,change of plans someone who needs an excruciatingly painful beating."Izura said,scarring everyone except Sonic and Shadow."What?!He's _here?!_"Sonic said with surprise."Yep,it's to be with that much negative chaos energy."Shadow said with certainty."Well."Izura said as a smile that scared everyone."I think it's time for my revenge,don't you agree Shadow?"Izura said with such ferocity and he took off.

In the middle of Ponyville

"The creatures here are so pathetic.I can hardly feel their energy around he-"Nazo almost immediately gets punched in the nose."Gah!You pe-"Nazo gets interrupted again because he gets punched in the gut hard enough to cough up a pint of blood.**(Yes that IS alot of blood)**"What do you want?"Nazo asks,out of breath and out of options."What I wanted...was my you put that curse on them,they can never be returned to what I want now...Is your life!"Izura fought Nazo in such a destructive battle that its a wonder the buildings were still there,and in perfect condition at the time Princess Celestia and Princess Luna got there,there was a blood stained Nazo lying dead on the brick road with a blood stained Izura standing over his body."No..._Why?!Why did you kill Sonic?!_"Princess Luna ,Sonic and the others were running to them and were there before Princess Luna called the guards."Whoa,dude you really tore him up!"Sonic said in an astonished voice."Well he DID kill my family so...?Princess Luna?Celestia?Why would you EVER,EVER think I killed Sonic?"Izura questioned as he came to full realization of his before Luna could answer and just after Izura cleaned himself off Vinyl decided to tackle and kiss Izura and did she had attempted to french kiss him and succeeded because she surprised him with this outburst of Celestia thought this was cute,but her sister did not so put an end to it before it escalated any further."Thanks"Izura whispered as he passed her.

That night

After everyone left,Princess Luna found him training in the middle of the night,the moon hidden behind clouds."Izura,you there?Izura?"Princess Luna asked just when Izura jumped from a tree,his fur bushier and fluffier."I'm here"Izura said,in a slightly more wolfish voice."Izura,what,what happened to you?You sound more wolf-like."Luna said surprised."Oh,"I'm in my wolf as there's full moon is tonight I figured this form would be appropriate."Izura said,his form ,the clouds moved out of the way to reveal a full moon,and seeing as how Izura is in his wolf from,he ,his stomach growls and Izura forms the classical Anime sweatdrop."You wouldn't happen to have any food would you?"Izura asked."I can get you some if you'd like."Luna said."Yes please!"Izura said with a few minuets Princess Luna comes back with a container of steak and a slice of cake."Which one?"Luna asked happily."Sense I never had sweets before I'll take the steak."Izura said,surprising Luna."You've NEVER had sweets?!"Luna was confused."Besides,I have wolfish instincts in this form so even if it was something my normal form would prefer,I'd prefer steak still."Izura said as he conjured a fire out of no where and used telekinesis to hold the steak over the fire."So you're a magic user too huh?"Luna says observantly."Huh?Oh, telekinesis and but not the why're you really out here?"Izura asked smartly."W-What do you mean?"Luna asked nervously."You knew I was out here didn't you?"Izura asked even more slyly."No I-I just-"Luna cut herself short."Oh alright,you got I bet you still don't know-" "That you love me?"Izura finished for her."How did you...?"Luna asked amazed."I can read minds and it was almost literally written on your face was rose red and you wore make up to hide it just in case."Izura said."Dear Celestia,you are the best in your group."Luna said,almost dreamily."Don't move."Izura said."Why?"Luna asked,slightly Izura grabbed a snake from a branch that as close to the ground and Luna."Rattle snake,6 years old."Izura concluded."You counted the number of rattles didn't you?"Luna said,thinking she had him on this one."No,I can speak to snakes."Izura mumbled just barely loud enough to understand and Luna's jaw then it was almost daybreak with the usual raising of the sun and lowering of the moon so the conversation ended there and it was December 24.


	6. Christmas at the palace

_**(Time skip to **__December 24__**)**_

With snow falling and friends laughing,you would think Izura is smiling too,but he isn't. He's avoiding every mistletoe he sees,and looks very pissed about having ,he got to the point of ripping some down and burning them,leaving only about 3 in each was happy to have only 3 mistletoe in each house,seeing as he preferred to stay outside in the didn't mind the mistletoe that were growing on the and Vinyl caught him under some of them on occasions and he had to take it."Guys,guys.I have something to tell and I are dating!"Tails exclaimed as he threw his arm around her neck and pulled her close."Whoa!Really?!Tails,good for you!"Sonic said,shocked yet happy for his two-tailed congratulated them with the others,Vinyl trying to pull him away from the crowd.

"Vinyl what the-MMMHH?!"Izura couldn't be understood clearly but he managed to keep a telepathic channel to Sonic._Dude,Vinyl just attempted to french kiss me at random!The hell!_Izura managed to get across to Sonic before the connection broke;Shadow had gone dark super and punched Izura in the back,causing Izura's mouth to full with blood,and giving Vinyl a reason to ,other than Vinyl,knew what Shadow was intending to do."Why would you do that?!"Vinyl asked angrily."I'm not telling you considering you have yet to figure it out."Shadow said as Izura spat the blood out,some still dripping out of the corner of is mouth but wipes it away as nothing."I think a party should be held for this are all invited to stay at the palace for tonight."Luna's voice was herd over the large amount of arguing. The rest of the day was spent in the castle,spending their time either helping or just messing was utilizing every ability he was using teleportation,flight,shadow clones,telekinesis and his elemental real Izura started the fire and lit the candle,showing off a bit in the process.

"Done."He said after an hour or so of making sure everything was in place,considering it was such a large room. Now that everything was ready,the party started and everyone was having fun,Izura,Dash and Vinyl watching Pacific Rim,Shadow actually trying to catch Pinkie Pie under the mistletoe **(Surprise much?)**,sonic trying to get Dash to go with him and other things were making the time the time everyone was suppose to be asleep,Izura was lying there kept thinking to himself_ It's nothing. No one's there. Why do I feel so uneasy?It's like three people are..._His thoughts trailed off and soon realized he was trying to decide which one of them to ask didn't know why he was mulling it over,or even considering it in the first thoughts were further disrupted by a voice;one he didn't recognize at first."Izura?You've been up half the night. time for bed."It was Luna."Huh?Oh, past ,how'd you know I was up anyway?"Izura was intrigued,but all the same concerned.

"I couldn't get into your dreams.I was checking on everyone that way but,I couldn't get into the only explanation was you were awake. "Luna said drowsily. "Oh,yeah."Izura merely said,hoping she wouldn't ask what he was thinking about. "What was it that kept you up?" Luna asked casually,as she was still tired but wanted to know what was up. "Oh,uhh." Izura was hesitant. "Actually,its about who to ask out." Izura mumbled. "Really?Who?" Luna said,clearly more awake and interested. "Between Dash Vinyl and..." He mumbled the last word so lowly,Luna could barely understand; but when she realized what he said,she had a hard time hiding her face without it looking strange and awkward. "Well it's two in the morning,you'd better get some sleep." Luna said,smiling almost as widely as Jeff the killer. "That smile is oddly familiar." Izura mumbled as he got back in bed.

When he awoke the next morning, he found many presents were for Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and the others; but he also noticed his were in an entirely separate corner. "Uhh,Sonic?" Izura asked loudly. "Where's Dash and Vinyl?!" Izura could slightly tell where this was going. "Dunno,maybe they just slept in." Sonic Izura opened the biggest one, Dash and Vinyl popped out wearing cute Liz and Patty outfits from Soul Eater. "Ohh. Hey! Where's my Death the Kid costume?!" Izura joked,clearly surprised at the normality of the situation. Then, just as Izura thought, it was like the Mummy scene in episode 3. **(If you haven't seen Soul Eater-Watch 's awesome.) **"Oh son of a-" Izura quickly put an end to it. He opened a slim,thinly-wrapped present,he looked away at Shadow,who had given him one of the games that were made about Izura in this world. "W-Where did you get this...?" Izura was stunned at how well Shadow actually did with his his rest of his presents consisted of multiple games, pencils, paper, game systems, and so on. Afterward, Mephilse the Dark showed up and everyone got into a battle stance, but Izura, who greeted him like an old friend. "What are you doing here Mephilse?!" Sonic demanded. "You here for an ass kickin'?" Shadow asked boastfully. "No,I did not come here to fight. I came here to give Izura a present. Somewhere along the lines of an 'I saved your life when you were a child' kind of gift." Mephilse said and Shadow's jaw dropped. "You were **_nice_**?! Sense when?!" Sonic said with shock. "Sense Shadow defeated me. I tried to convince my past self to stop the nonsense he started, but it didn't so well. I went ahead and went back farther to save Izura, but I couldn't change the rest of his family's fate..." Mephilse said sadly. "You're taking this very well Izura!" Dash and Vinyl chimed in happily. "So what is it?" Izura asked, ignoring Dash and Vinyl. "This." Mephilse was excited about giving it to him. It was a sword-no, it was HIS sword! Izura remembered that he had made the Buster Sword a few days before the Nazo indecent and was practicing with it when he was training but dropped it as he ran to his house only to find Nazo killing everyone that day. "T-Thanks..." Izura said,his face lighting up like the Christmas tree. He had just put away when looked over to see Dash was starring at him more dreamily than ever before with a devious smile and Izura ran for it.

**Sadly,I'm not going to be AS active on this as I'd like to be.  
**


	7. I Guess You Could Call Them Newbies

**(Werewolf lover,I'm a ,I didn't know you were such an active reader of this.)**

On the way back

Izura just walking to the tree he usually sleeps in humming Never Turn Back by Crush 40 and feels a dimensional portal open up and rushes to it. He finds a hedgehog that has the same hair as sonic but its forehead has three locks of hair and two green stripes in his gloves and the same shoes as sonic accept their cyan and hot pink eyes. Instantly,Izura gets into a battle stance."Who are you?"Izura says with a slight growl. "Whoa,hey!Don't attack me!I'm Zane the Hedgehog. I can control lightning and can combine with it to make a super form and with all the super emeralds to combine to his ultimate form." Zane said quickly. "So,you can control lightning too huh?" Izura said,lowering his guard slightly. "Uh are you?"Zane said with slight confidence. "I am Izura the fox."Izura was just finishing a sentence when he felt the ground shake a bit. "What the...?"Zane was shocked to see the extensive trail of rainbows overhead. "What was that?!"Zane was amazed. "Just dash showing off."Izura popped his neck. Soon, a male alicorn with a gray, blue, red, silver, gold, & orange colored mane & pink, neon yellow, green, & purple streaks spots them and hustles over to them. "What the hay are you?"the alicorn questioned. "I think the real question is who you are."Zane says."Don't even answer.I'll just read your mind...Your name is Spencer Daniel Ricardo isn't it?"Izura grinned as he saw the alicorn's jaw drop. "H-How did you...?"Spencer was at a loss for words. "I told you,mind reading."Izura chuckled. Soon,the sky darkened making Zane and Spencer decide to run under a tree and watch as Izura stood there. "What the hell is he doing?"Zane whispered. "What is 'hell'?I think the correct term is 'hay'."Spencer said,going by what he knows. "You obviously haven't been to Mobius or had contact with Shadow or adult humans."Zane said. Then,lightning struck Izura,spot on. Zane was hoping Izura didn't kill himself because of that as the hedgehog and alicorn ran to him. The smoke from the small explosion cleared away revealing Izura was fine. Izura had electricity spark from him like he just got finished powering up. Izura's fur faded to a grey and became bushier. His eyes were a burning fire red. Eventually,he passed out,using too much energy trying to sustain an electrically charged wolf form. "...What the?Where am I?"Izura looked around and seemed to be in a hospital bed. "I don't need to be here." he when he went to get up,a nurse came in and tried to lay him back down. "Lay back down" he heard her say. When Izura did not,she tried to force him but he just moved away. "You're acting like you have a disease." she said. "I still have that electrical charge." Izura said,noticing she didn't have rubber gloves on. "How can you tell?" she asked inquisitively. "You'd think I would know if my body has an electrical charge." Izura asked,irritated. "Hey,we've come to see Izura." said a familiar voice. "Let me see my boyfriend!" said Dash's voice. "As if he's YOUR boyfriend!" yelled Vinyl's irritated voice. "Hedgehog!You can go in."The nurse said. "Thanks" Zane's voice carried through the yelling of the two girls. "Hey,you alright?" Zane asked. "I'd be better if you just stayed there and waited till I woke up." Izura said he got up the nurse said not to,saying he was lucky just nor to be badly hurt. "Hey,I've had worse." Izura said casually. "Like what?" the nurse said irritatedly. "I was cut in half, impaled by a gigantic sword,watched my sister die,things like that." Izura said just as bored. The nurse shivered at how calmly he said all of this. Izura saw this as his chance to get out of here so he jumped up and ran past them. The nurse had to hold down her skirt at how fast the wind rushed past her. When she opened her eyes, Zane and Izura were gone. "Ugh,he's a stubborn one Izura is." she huffed. Then she smiled. "And that's just how I like them." she mumbled to herself. Humming Never Turn Back again he went on to the tree and hung from it by his legs,doing sit ups that way. Dash and Vinyl were arguing which one would have a better chance with me when Zane walks by. "...Our personalitys and likings are so alike that we'd be perfect for each other." Dash was saying. "Actually,he's still debating who to ask out." Zane chimed in. "Thanks for telling us!" Vinyl said. "And you two aren't the only ones competing for him." said a voice behind them. When they turned,it was Nightmare Moon. "_YOU _are competing for him too?!" Dash and Vinyl yelled as if trying to sync their voices together. "Yes,and my goodie-two-shoes counterpart is as well." Nightmare Moon said just before turning back into Luna. "Well,I gotta talk to Izura now." Zane said as he ran off. Izura jumped off the tree branch just as Zane arrived. "Can you feel a dark chaos brewing? I sure as hell do." Izura said to him. " think Eggman got through?" Zane asked. "There is every possibility of that." Izura said. Soon Tails came running up to them. "Guys,I found a way back. Its all ready and everything!" Tails said joyously. "That's great!" Izura and Zane said. "But the only problem is we can't make it stable enough to be able to stay open." Tails said frowning. "I'll find a way." Izura meant it. When the three got got back,the gang was already there. "You're not leaving are you?" Twilight asked. "Ye-" Izura cut Sonic off. "No." Izura said. Sonic shot him a look of rage but Izura glared back in such a menacing way, and Sonic instantly stopped. "Not until we figure out how to keep it running so we can return. Tails,I need a screw driver,some plugs, and I'm going to need a piece of someone's shirt or pants. Dash ripped part of her shirt off and handed it to him without hesitation. Once the portal was operational,none of the gang wanted to leave. "Well,looks like we've found a new place to call home for a thing I got it to be able to be opened from either it can be opened and sustained." Izura said confidently. So the rest of the day,Izura put up with Dash and Vinyl following him alot and Luna tracking him in secret. "Hey,time for the concert!" Izura heard Zane's voice through the sound of a loud whistling noise and finally woke up. "Oh, okay." Izura said,leaving his hair messed up and messy and went on to the stage. "Alright,the song were playing is called Never Turn Back." Izura said. And with that,the song started.

_[Piano playing]_

_[Guitar solo]_

_"Oh-whoa,oh-whoa, oh yeah!"_

_"Oh-whoa,oh-whoa, oh yeah!"_

_"Oh-whoa,oh-whoa, oh yeah!"_

_("Whoa")_

_"Oh-whoa,oh-whoa, oh yeah!" _

_"Oh-whoa,oh-whoa, oh yeah!"_

_("Yeah")_

_"Oh-whoa,oh-whoa,oh yeah!"_

_"It's been a long rough road and I'm finally here"_

_"I move an inch forward,it feels like a year"_

_"Everything I feel seems so unreal" Is it true?Is it true?"_

_"I take one step forward and two steps back got a 'hundred thousand pounds sittin' on my back."_

_"Up,down,all around don't know quite what to do,to get through"_

_("Oh")_

_"But I'm on my way"_

_"On my way"_

_"On my way"_

_"On my way"_

_"Here I am (Here I am)"_

_"I made it to,the END OF YOU"_

_"Never had a chance while I'm around"_

_"No!No!"_

_("No,no,no,NO!")_

_"And now I'll never turn back"_

_"I'll never turn back"_

_"I'll never turn that way"_

_"No matter how life tries to face me,I'll turn the other WA-AY!"_

_"Now and then (now and then)"_

_"My head starts to spin (starts to spin)"_

_"But I'll never,turn back,AGAIN!"_

_"No!No!"_

_"From this moment on (this moment on)"_

_"I am movin' on (movin' on)"_

_"And I never,turn back,AGAIN!"_

_"No!"_

_"Oh-whoa,oh-whoa, oh yeah!"_

_"Oh-whoa,oh-whoa, oh yeah!"_

_"Oh-whoa,oh-whoa, oh yeah!"_

_[Guitar solo]_

_"I guess I'm doin' alright and I'm on my way"_

_"Facin' every moment,day by day"_

_"Take a chance slip on by"_

_"Got no time to answer why"_

_"Head straight"_

_"I head straight"_

_"And what will I become if I don't look back?"_

_"Give myself a reason,for this and that"_

_"I can learn no U-turn"_

_"Gotta stay right here where I'm at"_

_"Where I'm at"_

_"(Oh) But I'm on my way"_

_"On my way"_

_"On my way"_

_"On my way"_

_"Here I am (Here I am)"_

_"I made it to,the END OF YOU"_

_"Never had a chance while I'm around"_

_"No!No!"_

_("No,no,no,NO!")_

_"And now I'll never turn back"_

_"I'll never turn back"_

_"I'll never turn that way"_

_"No matter how life tries to face me,I'll turn the other WA-AY!"_

_"Now and then (now and then)"_

_"My head starts to spin (starts to spin)"_

_"But I'll never,turn back,AGAIN!"_

_"No!No!"_

_"From this moment on (this moment on)"_

_"I am movin' on (movin' on)"_

_"And I never,turn back,AGAIN!"_

_"No!"_

_"Oh-whoa,oh-whoa, oh yeah!"_

_"Oh-whoa,oh-whoa, oh yeah!"_

_"Oh-whoa,oh-whoa, oh yeah!"_

_"I!"_

_"I!"_

_"I'll never turn back"_

_End_

The crowd screamed and cheered for yet another stunning performance."Izura,get back here!" Someone was trying to get his attention. "What the-?" Standing back stage was Zane, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knux, Twi, Dash, Vinyl, and someone Izura hadn't met before. "W-Who is that?" Izura asked nervously,taking note that she would not stop staring at him. Izura just put his headphones on on ignored everyone and walked out

**Not as good as my others,I I'm in a bit of a hurry trying to get more chapters up.**


	8. The Swords of BladeThe Reutrn of Nazo

Not long after leaving

**(Seriously,play this song) **[Suggested track_Bleed It Out-Linkin Park]

Izura finally came to a stop when he reached the edge of the mind was racing with one question-_Which one should I ask out?_ Then,he couldn't stand and everything was starting to blur. He managed to send his shadow to the others before he finally passed out but it lingered for a few moments. When he woke up,he was in a cave,a horribly lit one at that."Ooh,my little pet has woken up!" Izura heard a voice say."Who you do you think you are callin' me a _pet_ smart-ass bastard?!" Izura snarled back."Why Discord of course." chuckled Discord."If you value your life,release me." Izura growled. "Although I value my life,I don't think I will release you." Discord called back."You'll regret that choice." Izura said threateningly.

With the gang

"What?!Kidnapped?!" Sonic screamed."We've got to get him back." Twilight seemed to notice he took their strongest,smartest,and by far their most unstable ally. "I know where they went." someone had said. Everyone turned on the spot and saw a leatherish brown hedgehog that had Shadow-style quills. The stripes were goldish yellow. He had goldish yellow chest fur as thick as Silver's and white gloves. His shoes were like Sonic's. There were a few differences though;where there would have been red,it was leather brown. Instead of white,his shoes had a goldish also has dual steel short-swords sheathed in a leather belt. "Where?" Dash demanded. "Where's who?" Zane questioned as he approached the gang. "Discord kidnapped Izura." Twilight replied. "Oh shit." Zane nearly dropped his soda. "Izura's GONE?!" Spencer yelped. "Seems we have ourselves a party." Shadow said jokingly. "Planning on looking for me?" Izura said from behind everyone. "IZURA!" Dash squeeled as she pushed through the crowd. When she got to him she noticed he was different-his hair was a few inches longer but still the same old bedhead. "Your clothes are riped up even more than something happen?" Sonic was a bit skeptical. "Yeah,he tortured me for information on each of you. Obviously,I didn't give him the information he wanted. He tried to electrocute me but..." nods over to Zane and Spencer,who are laughing so hard their faces are going blue. Sonic told the others that Izura can take an electrical charge that would make you faint if I told you how powerful it was. "I left him with barely any life to cling to so he isn't going to recover any time soon without my help." Izura said confidently. Just when everything seemed fine,Izura heard an all too familiar laugh. "How many times do I have to kill the same damn hedgehog?!" Izura yelled furiously. Izura turned around and saw Nazo holding Vinyl by the neck. "Should I kill her like I did your sister?" Nazo questioned evilly. Then Izura put his head down;his face became darkly lit. Nazo took a step back,fear creaping into his eyes. "Hey,you. Come here,leather-hog." Nazo demanded. "I have a name ya know!It's Blade." said the leather-colored hedgehog. "So _Blade_.Hep me kill the blue fox before you and you shall live.I need a good someone at my side after all." Nazo said with a smirk on his face. "No.I resent evil you little scum-sucking bastard." Blade said,the smirk fading from Nazo's face.

**See what happens next time on Wake Up Call-A MLP and Sonic Cross Over!**

**How about it?Im still taking OCs. Describe him/her as best you can;cutie mark (if pony),personality,everything.**


	9. Izura's Moments of Clarity

That night

_I can't 's that damn question!It's been piercing my mind like an arrow_! Izura thought angrily to himself. _I don't even think I'll have an answer by,well, ever! What'll I say to them now?_ He didn't sleep for the rest of the night. Izura knew full well Princess Luna would be in his room soon. He could hear her footsteps,her breathing, even the beating of her heart. Eventually,Luna was at the door and knocked only once. "It's open." Izura said,not bothering to even sound interested. "I know,you didn't get to sleep. But you've been having the same dream,same nightmare,over and something wrong?" Luna asked worriedly. "No,that dream has haunted me ever sense I started living in Slender's woods. Every time,I wake up in a hospital bed,but I know its not a hospital. It's always an insane every time I ask a doctor or nurse what I' there for I get the same response. 'You murdered your family,and don't seem to have recognition of it.' every nurse and doctor I'd as would say that. But that's not why I'm last time you came in when I couldn't sleep? It's the same reason. I just cant-" "Like its hidden in thick what?" Luna asked all to interested. "I know who I'm gonna ask out." Izura said,relieved that he finally had an answer to to the one question that's been nagging him for days now. "Really?! Who?!" Luna was a bit over excited at this but was pretty impressed. "You'll see tomorrow." Izura chuckled at her excitement and her over-interest in the subject.

Later the next day

Sonic and Izura were just hanging out, (Izura was literally hanging,hanging by the joints behind his knees from a tree limb) when Izura felt footsteps using the vibrations in the tree. Sonic had left with Tails to go and fix something and was out of view just as the figure came into focus.A male hedgehog with orange fur,yellow chest fur,and ruby red eyes. He was wearing a black top hat and white running shoes. "Have you seen a blue hedgehog around here?" the hedgehog asked. "That depends. Who's asking?" Izura didn't look too thrilled that the hedgehog seemed to know Sonic. "Eggman calls me his 'right-hand man'." Alburn seemed to be a bit too proud. "Then scram.I hate Eggman so much,it takes all my concentration just to NOT kill for many reasons.I see fit to tell you this reason-When Eggman revived Nazo,he didn't realize that Nazo wouldn't obey Eggman was almost murdered by then took the liberty to go back in time,kill everyone I knew,MURDER MY SISTER IN FRONT OF ME,KNOWING THAT DOING SO WOULD PUT ME IN A STATE OF SHOCK,AND EVENTUALLY RAGE!I WENT INSANE BECAUSE OF EGGMAN!" Thankfully,no one else was in the area,otherwise some people would stop and stare at him like a murderous psychopath. "Whoa..." was all Alburn could say. "Now unless you want to be the test subject for my Mortal Kombat 9 Sub-Zero xray I suggest you , a little piece of advice-never trust Eggman."Izura said before finally letting him go.

**Sorry,this one took longer than I thought it would. I should have the next chapter up next Wednesday.**


	10. Rising Tentions

New Years Eve-10:39

Izura was doing sit ups while hanging from his tree when he heard someone approaching. Izura quickly drew his scythe,his favorite weapon. When the figure arrived,she saw no one. Just when she thought she was alone,Izura swiftly put the blade of his scythe against her neck. "What are you doing here?" Izura fiercely demanded. "J-just resting. I-I was walking for hours." the female hedgehog quickly said. To her relief,the scythe's blade was removed from it's close proximity. Izura walked around the tree to face her. She assumed he was a wear-fox but quickly realized he was a wolf. "What's your name and business?" Izura questioned less threateningly. "My name's Moon the Hedgehog.I'm not quite sure what you mean by business though." Moon said. "I have Shadow's black quills. My eyes are the same green as Sonic's. My hair is like Sonic's but the highlights that are blue. I have Shadow's shoes,though instead of red, it's blue and my gloves are blue where it's red . I am faster than Shadow but not Sonic, and I can perform Chaos Control without an emerald.

I admit, I am flirty, especially to whoever has weapons." she summarized just about everything, though the cloths were obvious. At the last sentence,Izura quickly his his scythe. "It's too late to hide that from me. I clearly saw the name etched in shaft." Moon said slyly. Izura just put his headphones on and had them play Phenomenon by Thousand Foot Krutch. "Listen.I gotta go check up with Sonic. Me, him, Dash and Zane are gonna get on the Xbox 360 and play Mortal Kombat 9." Izura was in mid turn when she grabbed his shoulder. "You're not going anywhere." Moon replied. "Like hell I'm ,there's no stopping me." Izura had his hand on his stun-gun. She let him go but got lost trying to follow him. When Izura got to Tails's house (he built one for him and Sonic earlier) Sonic and Dash were arguing weather Master Chief or the Arbiter would beat the other in a fight. Sonic was saying that the Arbiter would win because he has slightly more strength and better weaponry. Dash was saying M.C. would win because of his luck at getting what he needs,amazingly good at finding he weapons he needs and weaponry skills.

"Actually, Dash is right would win because he has survived more than his share of certain death situations. Take the crash from after the first mission in Halo 4. He held onto nothing but a flimsy piece of metal. He survived." Izura said,ending the argument with Sonic in shame. Izura then gets starts singing the Mortal Kombat Rap by Brysi. Sonic chose Jax and Tails chose Cyrax. Izura chose Sub-Zero and Dash chose Scorpion. "Don't you know that technically Scorpion and Subzero are technically enemies?" Sonic questioned Dash. " just that I like the fire and ice combination. Always have." Dash admitted,turning to Izura and blushing. Izura completely ignored her and said "I'm just a Subzero master". A few battles in, Izura went to knock on the door,leaving Tails's "gaming room", as they called it. It was a cold December night so he opened the door and let a hedgehog named Saimin,a vampiric pony named Dean and another hedgehog named Nion. Saimin looked like Sonic. Quills and eyes are dark purple. Has shadow's shoes and gloves of purple and white but no inhibitor rings. He was also wearing black sweats on. Dean had a coat and Mane and Tail (which looks like a male version of Rainbow's) are all rosy red with a black trim. his eyes were red and had vampire fangs. Saimin was mischievous and was Serious and wanted blood.

Nion had emerald green eyes. Her quills were mainly black. She had Shadow's quill style. Has a black V-neck t-shirt and really short skinny jean shorts. Has shadow's shoes and gloves. **(Lol, this is going to be funny)** She also had rouge's cup size. Izura could tell that she was flirty, but had her limits. Izura could easily tell that she'd flirt with whoever had weapons. Which was very unfortunate for Izura, for he was holding his recently reacquired Buster Sword. Luckily,Izura had his hood over his face,so she wasn't quite fan-girl yet. "The others are in the back playing Mortal Kombat 9." Izura informed them. When Izura got back, he told the others about the three that were out in the snow and that they were about to be let in. "Oh,sweet!" Sonic was slightly too excited to meet a vampire. The two hedgehogs and the vampire pony were let into the gaming room after a short wait. Izura's headphones were blasting Bleed It Out by Linkin Park. Eventually, Izura had to take his hoodie off and was wearing shorts and a Sleeveless shirt. Izura wanted to challenge himself by playing while upside down. He won every battle. "I TOLD you I was a Subzero master!" Izura chucked. All non-players were extremely impressed, and that's not even putting it mildly! After a while, it started to seem like New Years was sure taking it's time to get here.

**That's about all for this chapter. I'm going to start doing the indention and skip a line because it looks much better;wouldn't you agree? Anyways,see you next time!**


	11. New Years Party Turns Dark

10:39 pm-

Tails let Moon in while everyone was sitting around the living room talking in excited whispers about his victory over sonic in Mortal Kombat 9. "Oh, so your cute and talented!" Moon said, throwing Dash, Vinyl, and Nion a threatening look. Izura shivered at the comment. Quickly plugging his headphones into his MP3 Player and putting on Phenomenon, Izura got out his Gameboy Advanced and started playing his fan-made game. "Because Izura beat me at MK9, who's going to kiss who on new years?" Sonic asked,an evil grin on his face. Izura then shoved his fist into Sonic's chest,knocking the wind out of him.  
"That'll shut him up for a while..." Izura said, greatly suppressing a growl. Dean laughed, despite his serious personality. Saimin, who was eying Nion's boobs, burst with laughter. "Hey Dean, I'd bet I could beat you in a starring contest." Izura challenged competitively. "Unless you want to stay awake for New Years, sure. I accept your challenge." Dean replied confidently. "Alright aaaaaand GO!" Nion started it. Dean attempts "the stare" but to his surprise, Izura doesn't even seem close to passing out. "What the?!" Dean couldn't hide is surprise. "Surprise much?" Izura asked.  
11:57-  
A good hour and 18 minuets later, Nion realized this could co on for eternity so called it a tie. "Now who's kissing who?" Nion was speaking this time, so Izura didn't punch her like he did Sonic;seeing as it wouldn't feel right if he HAD punched her. "I'm kissing Izura!" Moon exclaimed. She rushed to Izura but Izura had floated upwards, causing her to almost hit the wall. "Unless someone decides to fly I'm not kissing anyone." Izura said,but then face-palmed,remembering Dash could fly. Well at least its only her. Izura thought. But Izura was mildly surprised as Nion beat Dash to him. The group had soon deiced to go to Equestria's Station Square-like Town Central.  
Once there, Izura flew over to his spot on stage;Sonic running over to his and Shadow teleporting into his. "Okay," Izura said into the mic, "we're going to play 'Seven Rings in Hand'." Izura finished. "HERE WE GO!" Sonic yelled, clearly pumped.

_"Make-believes reborn"_  
_"Myths in minds re-thought"_  
_"Question all that's known"_  
_"Legends blurred and torn"_

_"Make-believes reborn (Make-believes reborn)"_  
_"Myths in mind re-thought (Myths in mind re-thought)"_  
_"Question all that's known (Question all that's known)"_  
_"Legends blurred and torn (Legends blurred and torn)"_  
_"(Blurred and torn)"_

_"No such thing as fate for those who speed"_  
_"A path out of time instead of just living it"_  
_"So many things erased before they begin"_  
_"Hopes un-dream instead of what could have been"_

_"Fortune fades like words in the sand"_  
_"Just like that it nothing it all just seems"_  
_"Nothing it all just seems"_  
_"Fortune shines with seven in hand"_  
_"Back to fact make real of all that seems"_  
_"Make real of all that seems"_

_"Seven rings in hand speed through nights with feet in sand"_  
_"Seven rings in hand wonders all under command"_  
_"Seven rings in hand wild with just one single hand"_  
_"Seven rings in hand arrowed hearts catch fire now"_

_"No such thing as an arrow through who dreams"_  
_"Hopes may burden but forever last to give in"_  
_"So many things need a push or pull to begin"_  
_"Un-free to move unless another hand gets in"_

_"Be it all the same it's never the same"_  
_"Just like that just nothing it all just means"_  
_"Nothing it all just means"_  
_"If all as is then it's never as is"_  
_"Back to fact make real of all that seems"_  
_"Make real of all that seems"_

_"Seven rings in hand speed through nights with feet in sand"_  
_"Seven rings in hand wonders all under command"_  
_"Seven rings in hand wild with just one single hand"_  
_"Seven rings in hand arrowed hearts catch fire now"_

_"Memories that dance (Memories that dance)"_  
_"Fairy tales in trance (Fairy tales entranced)"_  
_"Know what to believe (Know what to believe)"_  
_"Nothing is up to chance (Nothing is up to chance)"_

_[Instrumental]_

_"Seven rings in hand speed through nights with feet in sand"_  
_"Seven rings in hand wonders all under command"_  
_"Seven rings in hand wild with just one single hand"_  
_"Seven rings in hand arrowed hearts catch fire now"_

_"Seven rings in hand"_  
_"Nights with feet in sand"_  
_"Seven rings in hand"_  
_"Seven rings in hand"_

_"Seven seas in hand"_  
_"Speed of sound through sands"_  
_"All our hopes and plans"_  
_"In one single hand"_

_End_

After the song subsided, the crowd exploded with cheer. Izura even caught a glimpse of Alburn, Spencer (I'm just going to call him Spence from here on out), Glimpse (Fuck,I forgot how to spell his name. Whoever wanted him in here please tell me again how his name is spelled.), Noah, and the others. When Izura had his back turned, Alburn jumped up on stage and tried to slice Sonic's arm off. Izura noticed and jumped in the way last second,but not soon enough to kick him away. Izura stood there in a state of shock, his arm on the ground, and a loud ringing in his ears.

**(If you want to actually get a feel for his "state of shock, look up Zelda UO episode 8 BETA on Youtube. Izura's current state of shock is much like Link's state of shock at 3:25.)**

**Interested in reading more? I'll try to have a new chapter up in a shorter time it took me to come up with this. I'm serious though. Look up Zelda UO BETA on Youtube. Watch it from episode one to eight. If your a Legend of Zelda fan like me, you'll love it. Even if your not, it has a good story line and plot development in it. It just might make you a Legend of Zelda fan. This is the-darkness-of-my-iNsANiTY here logging out. (Not literally! XD)**


	12. The Right to Bear Arms

**Before I get on with the chapter, I have some announcements and a question. Right now, anyone who has an idea how the story should continue after this, leave a review about how the next chapter should go. If you liked how Izura got his arm cut off, then say so. Did anyone look up Zelda UO and if you did, did you like it? Again, leave a review saying if you liked Zelda UO to those of you who may have watched it. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

Izura stood there in shock of his arm having been severed from his torso. Alburn just let the blade continue its path, blood comming into view just before Izura finally passed out. When Izura woke up, he realized he was in a place worse than hell- a hospital. The room seemed empty, save for some 'Get Well' cards on the night stand. Then the door eased open, a nurse walking in. "Izura, you alright?" the nurse asked.

"Last thing I remember was passing out. What happened?" Izura asked. "You were passed out for 2 days. I read through your get well cards;they have some important information." the nurse replied. Izura looked through the cards and found out that Sonic nearly killed Alburn in a fight and got through to him. He was taking up training as a way to releive anger from all the lies Eggman told. Alburn was sitting with his head proped up on his arm, asleep. After a few hours, he opened his eyes slowly.

"Can you forgive me?" Alburn asked solemly. "You took my arm. Forgiveness will come eventualy; But this loss isn't easy to get-" Izura stoped as he realized the nurse was holding Izura's hand. Izura's LEFT hand. "See? You're fine." the nurse was happy that I was suprised. "But how?" Izura demanded.

The Chaos Emerald. The only explination of regaining feeling in his hand was that his Chaos Emerald. It must have healed him after Izura's arm was sticthed back on. "-sigh- How long will I be in here?" Izura asked. "Just tonight." the nurse reasured. "Well...Bye!" Izura smiled just before teleporting. "He just won't stay." the nurse sighed. Izura scared the living shit out of Fluttershy, who was making sure that the animals were "okay with Izura sleeping in their tree".

"Sorry!" Izura yelled as he frontflipped over Vinyl who was sitting on the bank;dangeling her feet in the water. Knowing Izura, he reached up and grabbed Vinyl's leg, scarring her. Izura surfaced and laughed. "Ah-hahahaha!" "Don't do that!" Vinyl yelled back, her face red. Izura acedently got watter in his mouth and gagged. "-cough cough- Heheheh." Izura was still chuckling when he realized Vinyl was gone. "What? Where'd she go?" Izura asked himself.

Eventualy he saw Vinyl again. This time she had a towel wraped around her and a towel in her arm. After noticing Izura starring at her in slight confusion, she laied the towel in her arm down and took off the towel around her to reveal a two-peice swimsuit. Sonic saw Izura in the water and ran into twilight's house to put on his recently-made swimming trunks that were blue with gold stripes, the orignial six emeralds, and the Seven Chaos emeralds. He then had his Boom Box set up to play Greeh Hill Zone played with multiple guitars and a drum set before after taking off his shoes and gloves and jumping in. Izura used his earth-bending to make a ladder of rock and water-bending to make a slide of ice. Soon, the lake turned into a community pool.

** Yes, I am aware in the games and TV show sonic cannot swim but In this story, Izura had taught him how to swim by pressing a Chaos Emerald to his head. LOL! I'm wearing a mario shirt but making a Sonic and MLP cross over! XD Well see ya next chapter!**


	13. Will You Be My Valentine?

**(Sorry GUNZ AN DRAGONZ, maybe next chapter)**

_February 13_

Eventually, everyone left. Knowing Dash, she was already asleep. Izura was on the verge of sleep when he noticed he was on the ground, so decided to go and sit by the lake. He stared at the sky and started to drift off to sleep. Dash's cloud started to sink. Eventually, her cloud was on the ground.

Dash rolled off the cloud, though still seemed to sleep more peacefully. Soon, Izura woke up. He jumped back in shock at Dash being so close to him. Dash pulled him back towards her. Izura's face was redder than his own blood.

But he felt calmer;less jumpy. He couldn't quite explain it himself but eventually fell asleep. When Izura woke up, he saw Sonic and Shadow were laughing their asses off, Tails and twilight were talking secretly to each other, Knuckles was snapping pictures like crazy, Pikiepie was planning some major party, and despite Vinyl's usual argumentative personality against the "Izash" idea **(Izash = Izura x Dash. Duh.)**, she seemed happy for Izura and Dash. Izura soon realized what day Pinkie was planning a party for. Valentines Day. When Dash woke up, she simply put her arms around Izura.

"Know what tomorrow is~?" she asked cutely. "Valentines Day." Izura said, slightly excited._ Tomorrow'll be the perfect time to ask out my girl._ Izura thought...

Time skip-February 14- Valentines Day

It was 4 am and Izura couldn't sleep. He wanted to get this off his chest. He waited hours and finally, it was time for the party. He put on what he usually wears, but sense the Nazo battle, they were even more torn than they originally were. Izura got his skateboard and went on his way. He went faster than he normally would, but he was happy he was finally gonna say it.

When he got to the party, he was stopped at the door because his shirt was so ripped up. Under his black shirt there was a black tank top. The guy saw his arms and nearly passed out. Izura had decent muscles for someone his age. Once he was in, Izura went straight to the buffet. Izura was thankful there was ramen noodles.

Dash was wearing a bright green shirt with faded blue jeans. After he was done, he put his bowl away and his chopsticks in his pocket. He walked over to Dash, who was alone. She didn't look too happy until she saw Izura. "Hi! You actually wanted to come!" Dash said. "Never mind that. What I really came here to do is ask you something." Izura said, his heart skipping beats.

"What is it? You sound so excited." Dash said with mild interest. "Will you go out with me?" Izura asked. Dash couldn't help but smile. "Yes!" she exclaimed, not wasting her breath.

**I thought about posing this on Feb 14 but, it's too far away. I don't really want to lose you readers. This chapter is in dedication to my girlfriend.**


	14. This Love is Takin' Over

After a few hours of dancing, it came Karaoke time. He asked for Phenomenon and started singing. After he finished, he jumped into the crowd of cheering people and got carried around the room by the Mobians and ponies below. After singing a few other songs Izura finally decided to leave. "Hey Dash, I'm gonna go." "Where to?" Dash asked. "My tree. I gotta put something on it before I go to sleep." Izura smiled and left.

* * *

Next day-

Dash and Izura were sleeping together instead of separately. Izura woke up because of a loud shriek from Luna's tower. He teleported there and looked around. At first he didn't notice Luna, but then saw her clinging to him like a frightened child. "Uh, Luna?" Izura asked. "Huh?" Luna opened her eyes. "S-sorry. Just, just got scared. Playing SCP: Containment Breach." Luna said, blushing.

Izura left and told Dash what happened and both of them laughed. "So what now?" Izura asked. "...! I know!" Dash giggled. She flew up to her house leaving the confused fox to stare blankly at her house. When Dash rearrived, she had a towel around her and one in her arm. "Lets go to the beach!" Dash seemed to be a genius at the moment.

Izura told the others that he and Dash were going to the beach. Everyone tagged along, even the princess! Izura started a water fight and eventually, RD fell over onto Izura. She had water in her lungs. Everyone was panicking, though Izura used his elemental ability to remove it. "Why'd you all panic? It's not like I wouldn't be able to revive her." Izura snickered.

"With a kiss?" Dash asked cutely. "It only works if the two people love each other." Izura replied. "Aw man! Wait, we ARE in love!" Dash laughed. Izura gave her a hurt look. Though it was obvious it was faked. "You FORGOT?!" Izura joked.

Everyone started laughing again. Soon, everyone decided to have a Karaoke night. Dash decided to go first. She had Welcome to the Show.

_"Now's the time, get in line; __Don't be afraid tonight_"  
_"We're gonna take you high; __Before you realize_"  
_" 'Round and 'round you'll go,; __Up and down, never slow"_  
_"Feel the excitement grow, oh; __This is where you let go"_

_"Hands high like a roller coaster_"  
_"This love is taking over; __Take us higher, here we go"_  
_"Oh-o-oh_  
_"Welcome to the show; __Gravity we're defying_"  
_" 'Cause we were made for flying; __We're about to lose control"_  
_"Whoa-oh, welcome to the show; __Oh, welcome to the..."_

_"Oh, oh, we're on a mission; __Nothing, nothing, can stand in our way_"  
_"Oh-o-oh, we don't need permission; __We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change_"  
_"Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo; __Whoa-oh, we're about to lose control_"  
_"Whoa- oh, everybody knows; __Oh, this is where we let go"_

_"Hands high like a roller coaster"_  
_"This love is taking over_; _Take us higher here we go_"  
_"Oh-o-oh_"  
_"Welcome to the show_"  
_"Gravity we're defying; __'Cause we were made for flying"_  
_"We're about to lose control; __Whoa-oh, Welcome to the show"_

_"Come on, come, on, come on"_

_"Put your hands u-u-up_"  
_"We're gonna have some fu-u-un; __We've only just begu-u-un"_  
_"And it's too late to ru-u-un, you can't run; __So put 'em u-u-up"_  
_"We're gonna have some fu-u-un; __Turn up the bass let it bu-u-ump"_  
_"We've only just begun, and you can't run"_

_"Hands high like a roller coaster"_  
_"This love is taking over; __Take us higher here we go"_  
_"Oh-o-oh_"  
_"Welcome to the show. __Gravity we're defying_"  
_" 'Cause we were made for flying, __We're about to lose control_"  
_"Whoa-oh, Welcome to the show"_

_"Hands high like a roller coaster! __This love is taking over_"  
_"Take us higher here we go, __Oh-o-oh_"  
_"Welcome to the show. __Gravity we're defying_"  
_" 'Cause we were made for flying, __We're about to lose control_"  
_"Whoa-oh, Welcome to the show"_

_"Whoa-oh-oh, __We're gonna have some fu-u-un_"  
_"Turn up the bass let it bu-u-ump_, _We've only just begun_"  
_"Welcome to the show"_

_"Whoa-oh-oh, __We're gonna have some fu-u-un_"  
_"Turn up the bass let it bu-u-ump_, _We've only just begun, and you can't run"_

_End_


End file.
